1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to playing card wagering games and more specifically it relates to a method of playing a poker-type game wherein the game provides the players an opportunity to increase the amount wagered based upon two of three community cards shown.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poker-type card games have been around for years. Typically, these games provide each player the necessary cards for a winning hand. However, no game has disclosed utilizing three community cards in combination with each of the players' two cards received.
Examples of poker-type card games include U.S. Patent No. 5,167,413 to Stanley; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,257 to Stanley; and U.S. Patent No. 5,288,081 to Breeding which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Stanley (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,413 and 5,411,257) discloses a method of playing a poker-type game and apparatus therefor. Stanley teaches providing each player five cards of which a certain number are face up with at least one face down. The players are each allowed to place additional bets (double-down) based upon the face up cards and what they `guess` the face down card(s) will be. However, Stanley does not disclose a method of playing a poker-type game wherein three community cards are utilized with two of the community cards face up and two cards dealt face down to each player.
Breeding (U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081) discloses a method of playing a wagering game that involves each player placing a three-part bet. Two cards are dealt to the dealer face down and three cards to each player face down. Based upon only the disclosure of the three cards each player has, the player determines whether to retain the three-part bet or withdraw one part of the three-part bet. The dealer then turns one of the two community cards face up, and each player then determines whether to withdraw one part of their remaining bet based upon the new face up community card. However, Breeding does not disclose a method of playing a poker-type game wherein three community cards are utilized with two of the community cards dealt face up and two cards dealt face down to each player.
In these respects, the method of playing a poker-type game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts of the prior art, and in so doing provides a method of playing a poker-type game wherein the game provides the players an opportunity to increase the amount wagered based upon two of three community cards shown.